The present invention relates generally to systems for dispensing and, more particularly, to intelligent systems for automatically dispensing measured amounts of paper products and monitoring usage.
Whether for private home use or public use, the dispensing of paper products such as towels and tissues has resulted in many different types of dispensing devices for controlling quantities dispensed as well as for determining how efficiently the paper products are dispensed. Primarily, these dispensers use mechanical paper feeding mechanisms, actuated by the user physically touching the dispenser equipment to deliver a fixed length of paper. This bodily contact can raise concerns over hygiene when such dispensers are located in public restroom facilities, such as can be found in lodging and restaurant facilities. Additionally, out of paper or paper jam conditions have to be determined by visual inspection in public facilities, requiring periodic inspections by custodial staff.